In mass processing of food product, the food product is often heated by cooking or blanching the food product in a cooker using a hot heat transfer medium into which the food product is immersed. After cooking or blanching, the food product is either transferred out of the food processing system, or is cooled or chilled by immersing the food product in a cool heat transfer to stop being processed.